leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Teleportación
Teleport is a targeted summoner spell. It can be cast on a friendly turret, minion or ward anywhere on the map to teleport to them after a small channel. It is not stopped like upon damage, but can still be disrupted by hard crowd control abilities such as , , and . Teleporting to an allied minion or ward will make it invulnerable for the duration of the channel, but it will not make turrets invulnerable. Notes * renders the targeted minion invulnerable for the duration of the , even against the Nexus Obelisk. It is possible to use on a minion targeted by an enemy turret when to assist a push, preventing turret damage for those 4 seconds. It will also stop the minion from attacking or moving. While champions could use crowd control abilities to move the targeted minion, the champion will still arrive at the original position. * Stealthed objects targeted by the spell will be destealthed for the duration of the . * When using on an allied turret, the turret does not become invulnerable, although it can still attack. If the turret is destroyed as you are channeling, the particle will vanish and your will be cancelled. * While standing at an end of a wall or other standing out part of terrain, using slightly increases vision radius just around the corners in the fog of war. * Turrets cannot be to within the first 15 seconds of a game. * can expire during the channel, but this will not prevent the caster from arriving at its original position. * The champion will always appear on the side of the object that is facing own nexus. Prior to V6.13, when a turret was targeted, random location of the its circumference was chosen."After teleporting to a turret, how does the game decide where you land on its circumference?". Reddit. 14 May 2016. Retrieved 15 May 2016. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Strategy * is mainly used to minimize laning downtime after or respawning, to prevent enemy laners from gaining an advantage. * is great for ganking if the enemy commits to a fight and is around friendly minions, turrets, or wards. * is also used to quickly switch lanes to defend an unguarded turret. * Another use for is a backdoor maneuver where a high damage per second champion places a ward inside or near the enemy base and to that ward. From there that champion will attempt to bring down as many turrets and inhibitors as possible. * It is also possible to use it to escape enemy champions that lack any way to interrupt channeled abilities, such as , or with the interrupt on a long cooldown ultimate, such as , or requires an ally for the interrupt, such as . This is particularly useful for tanks without reliable escape mechanisms such as or , since they are more likely to survive the channel. * can be used to prolong or save the life of an allied by making one of invulnerable for the duration. Targets In addition to any friendly minion or turret, can be used on a number of allied constructs. These include, but are not limited to: * Wards * * * * * * Pets such as , , , and . * Destructible traps like , , and . However, does not work on: * Indestructible traps like . * Champion copies like and . Trivia seconds, your champion teleports to the target allied object. 240 second cooldown. Purchasing Teleport puts the item on an initial 60 second cooldown.}} |menu = |buy = |sell = Cannot sell enchantments. }} Teleport was also a boot enchantment costing during the Black Market Brawlers event. Media Videos= Patch history . * Teleport can't be canceled by its caster once cast. ;V8.14 * Cooldown increased to 360 seconds from 300. * Canceled cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 200. ;V7.22 * Level requirement increased to 7 from 6. ;V7.9 * If cast off-screen, it'll search for a nearby unit to target. * Spells can no longer be queued during channel time. ;V6.23 * If Teleport's channel is interrupted by someone other than yourself, the camera will now snap to your location. ;V6.13 * Channel duration increased to seconds from 4. * Teleport destination point is no longer random on target, Instead, you now appear on the side of the object closest to your nexus. * Teleport VFX now shown if you have vision within 500 units of target point. * Teleport now does a soundless "On the way" ping to your allies. ;V5.22 * Reduced cooldown for Teleporting to an allied turret removed. * Channel duration increased to 4 seconds from seconds. ;V4.10 * Reduced cooldown for Teleporting to an allied turret increased to 240 seconds from 200. ;V4.4 * Teleporting to an allied turret now refunds 100 seconds of the cooldown. * Cooldown refunded for cancelling Teleport reduced to 100 seconds from 150 seconds. * New particles and sounds * Channel duration reduced to seconds from 4 seconds. * Spell is available from Summoner level 6 instead of level 2. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V1.0.0.139 * Fixed a bug where "incoming" visual effect on the target unit would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit, such as or . ;V1.0.0.139 * Fixed a bug where could be used after being affected by crowd control effects. ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a rare bug causing it to not function properly. ;v1.0.0.124 * Fixed a bug where champions could be pulled across the map while teleporting. ;V1.0.0.123 * Using Summoner on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through fog of war to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through fog of war to enemies. ;V1.0.0.121 * Using on a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. ;V1.0.0.120 * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except Summoner ). ;V1.0.0.118 * Cancel delay increased to 1 second from . ;V1.0.0.101 * Fixed a bug where Summoner refreshed your W slot's cooldown when used. ;V1.0.0.100 * Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.83 * Will now allow you to travel to all allied turrets, not just the forward most turrets in a lane. ;V1.0.0.63 * Fixed a bug where the spell could be cast on a minion right before it died, allowing the player to teleport invisibly to a location. ;V1.0.0.61 * can now be cancelled. ;V1.0.0.52 * can no longer be used while being revived by . ;V0.9.25.34 * Fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound. ;V0.9.25.24 * Cooldown increased to 5 minutes from . ;V0.9.22.15 * Added a new particle effect. ;V0.8.22.115 * will now cancel when stunned, rooted, silenced, netted, taunted and slept. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Now has a golden particle. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * – Reduces cast time by seconds, and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * Tooltip fixed to correctly show the cooldown at 5 minutes. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to minutes from 4 minutes. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 7 minutes. ;Alpha Week 7 * Fixed cast range. ;Alpha Week 6 * Cooldown reduced to 6 minutes from 7 minutes. ;Alpha Week 5 * Cooldown increased to 7 minutes from 3 minutes. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. ;Alpha Week 3 * no longer makes the target invulnerable. * reduces cast time reduction decreased to from 1. }} References cs:Teleport de:Teleportation en:Teleport fr:Téléportation pl:Teleportacja ru:Телепорт (Заклинание) zh:Teleport Categoría:Hechizos de Invocador